Bindings are widely used to secure a rider's foot to a gliding board, whether a snowboard, wakeboard, water ski, snow ski, and so on. One such type of binding includes a so-called “baseless” binding in which a rider's foot may be placed directly on the gliding board surface and be secured in place by a binding that partially surrounds the foot. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,163 discloses a baseless binding arrangement in which an interface element is positioned between the sole of the rider's boot and the top side of the gliding board. The interface element includes at least one zone that is made of a thermoformable material that is capable of matching the imprint of the sole of the rider's boot, allowing the boot to be immobilized precisely in position with respect to the binding.